Integrated circuit (IC) packaging may be considered the final stage of semiconductor device fabrication. During this step of the fabrication process, IC chips are mounted on substrates, forming IC packages. Examples of different types of IC packages include dual in-line package (DIP), pin grid array (PGA) package, leadless chip carrier (LCC) package, surface mount package, small-outline integrated circuit (SOIC) package, plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) package, plastic quad flat pack (PQFP) package, thin small-outline package (TSOP), and ball grid array (BGA) package. In a flip-chip ball grid array (FCBGA) package, a chip is flipped upside down and bonded to the BGA substrate.